Divergent - No War
by SammyMarsh
Summary: This is my version of Divergent where there has been no war and everyone is settling in nicely to their new life in Dauntless. Of course there is going to be ups and downs throughout the book, but I promise you that there will be no favourites dying! I hope you enjoy, I will update when I can, only because I work full-time and study as well!
1. PANSEYCAKE

I have already posted this story on a different account but then deleted but now I have decided to put it back up and continue with writing it. This was written several years ago so it may not be very good.

~Setting the scene~

There has been no war against Abnegation. Tris moved into Tobias' apartment to live there permanently. Tris and Uriah chose to be initiate instructors, Tris with Tobias teaching the transfers and Uriah with Lauren teaching the Dauntless born. Tris also chose to work as a nurse when she isn't training the initiates and Uriah chose to work in the control room with Zeke. Christiana works in the tattoo parlour, Peter was denied the roll of being a leader and is now working in the control room, Will chose to watch the fence and the rest went to other jobs around the compound. It's the morning of initiation day.

 **Tris**

I wake up to Tobias running around the room like a excited 5 year old, I don't want to get up so I throw the pillow over my head trying to go back to sleep. Tobias must have noticed that I don't want to get up because he jumps onto our bed singing. I don't even think it is a proper song that he is singing.

"Tris, Tris, Tris, Tris" he says like he is a broken record player.

I don't move.

"Get up, Beatrice" He says playfully while tugging the sheets. He knows I hate it when he calls me that.

I put my head up so I can see him.

"Fine, Four" I snap. We made a deal that if he called me anything but Tris -or Six in front of the initiates-, I will start calling him Four again.

He growls at me when I say the word 'Four'.

"The initiates come today!" He says excitedly bouncing up and down.

I swear he acts like he is younger even than me.

"Okay, okay. What time is it" the initiates should be entering via the net at 6:30am.

"It's six o'clock babe" he says while leaning over to give me a kiss. I move my head when he goes to kiss me just purely to tease him, he looks at me while pulling a fake sad face. I quickly kiss him and then run out of the room to get my clothes, but before I can run out of the room he grabs the bottom of my shirt –which is actually his but he doesn't mind me wearing them, even though it goes past my knees- and drags me back over so he can get a proper kiss. We keep kissing for a couple of minutes until I really have to get ready, I walk over to the wash room with my clothes for the day –tight black crop top, black skinny jean and my combat boots- I have a quick shower, get changed and put on some mascara – Christina has really rubbed off on me -. By the time I walk out of the wash room it is 6:20, time to go to the net.

We both walk out the door wondering what sort of 16 year old we will have to deal with this year. He laces his fingers in mine, we know we won't be able to do this around the initiates so we saver every moment we can before they arrive. We want to keep our relationship on the down low so it doesn't seem like we actually have a soft spot.

"Do you think there is going to be any Candor smart mouths this year." asks Tobias.

"There is at least one every year" I say, reminding him. The flash back from last year with Christina came flooding back into my head. I chuckle a little and shake my head, Tobias must have realised what I was thinking about because he cracked a smile as well.

To waste time while Eric is doing the "what are you too scared' speech we stand around the net talking to Uriah and Lauren.

"I bet the first person to drop is a Dauntless born" says Lauren almost certain that she is correct!

"You never know it is a chance that a transfer will go-" Tobias was interrupted by a girly squeal, as we watched a Dauntless born guy fall into the net.

"Wow Aiden, you really are a pansycake" yells Uriah

"Oh shut up Uriah!" Nags Aiden.

There are 25 initiates this year, 7 transfers and 18 Dauntless born.

Elaine – Amity

Nathaniel – Erudite

Helen - Erudite

Jeremy – Abnegation

Amelia – Candor

Amy- Candor

Fred – Candor

I didn't bother getting the Dauntless born names as Lauren and Uriah are teaching them.

"Dauntless born follow me, this is Uriah and I am Lauren. I assume you don't need a tour of Dauntless?" Lauren protests

So now only the transfer initiates are standing in front of us.

"Welcome initiates, My name is Four and this is Six" Tobias says while pointing to me.

"You should really tell your parents that numbers aren't meant to be used as names, its so not cool" says Fred cockily.

I look at Tobias and he looks at me, he winks at me to tell me to deal with this one.

"Fred, is it?" I ask as I walk closer to him.

"Yes... Six" he states with a smirk and a slight giggle when he says the name six

"Well, Fred. If you think you belong here, you won't, so unless you keep that Candor smart mouth shut, you might as well just leave now, GOT IT?" I say trying to get my point across. He doesn't answer. "Got it?" I growl in a lower tone, he nods his head quickly but the look on his face was priceless. I'm going to have a lot of fun this year.

"Now initiates" Tobias yells to get the initiates attention "I will show you around the compound, the first place we will show you is called the pit."

"The pit, hehe we should nickname it the arm pit!" Says Fred, everybody giggles except Tobias and I, I look at Tobias telling him to deal with this one. He did the same thing he did to Chris last year.

~ If you guys liked the first chapter please vote and comment some feedback. Thank you! ~


	2. I'm Not Jealous

Tris' POV

Yesterday dragged on forever, every place that we showed the initiates they had to try and make fun of the name. I never knew that Candors were that much of a pain. I hear the alarm go off, I know that means that we have to get up but doesn't mean that we NEED to get up. I honestly don't want this day to start because I know it will be a very, very long day if it turns out anything like yesterday.

"Come on Bea, as much as you protest you do have to get out of bed, these initiates are just going to run wild if we don't train them" Tobias says as he rubs my back

"No, Uriah and Lauren can train them" I protest even though I know that they couldn't

"Come on baby, I got you a coffee and set out some clothes for you" He encourages

"Fine, but you have to carry me to the shower. That's the only way that I will get out of bed this morning" Without hesitation he lifts me off of the bed and takes me into the bathroom "You also need to get my clothes!" I say as he puts my on the counter of the bathroom sink. He complies and goes to grab my clothes that he picked out, this outfit will probably be a complete disaster. I hop in the shower and wash my hair, when I get out I dry myself off and look at the clothes that Tobias has picked out. The outfit was actually pretty decent, it consisted of black short gym shorts, a sports bra and a loose tee. I've taught him well! After I put on the clothes I straighten my hair, put it in a high ponytail and then put on some mascara and foundation. I walk out of the bathroom and collide into Tobias.

"I have your coffee. Plus we need to go now, quickly put on your sneakers" I quickly through on my black sneakers, grab my coffee off Tobias and rush out the door like my life depended on it, when I looked back at Tobias he was just laughing and shaking his head at me. "This is why I love you" He mumbles, I don't think I was meant to hear that because he hasn't told me that he loves me just yet. And I completely understand why he hasn't because of his past and his trust issues. But god I love him too.

"Can I get the pots and pans and wake them up?" I ask springing on my feet.

"I already have them sitting outside of the dorm doors because I know you so well" Hehehe. I walk into their dorm room and bang the pots and pans together, seeing them all jolt up and a few of them hit their heads on the bunks is definitely going to be the highlight of my day. "Training room in 10 minutes, if you're late then don't even bother turning up because you will be factionless!" I watch them all scamper around the room and I can't help but chuckle, I know I seem like a very sadistic person, but I can't help it

Tobias' POV

I can tell that Tris is enjoying this a lot more than what she should, but I will admit that I was the exact same when I was training my first group of initiates, for once you feel superior and it is a very good feeling especially if you were from Abnegation, because in Abnegation you are practically stepped over all the time so to finally be in charge kind of gets to your head. From the corner of my eye I can see Fred whispering to Nathaniel, they keep looking over at Tris. I swear if they make one comment about her I will make their lives a living hell!

"Fred, Nathaniel. Is there something that you want to share with us? Because apparently your conversation is more important than training" I shout, they visibly jump out of their skins but then relax and answer me.

"Um no." Nathaniel says quietly with his head down

"Yeah, actually I do want to say something, we were just talking about how good Six's ass is, especially in those shorts, and why you call her six instead of the ten she is?" Fred yells, I'm pretty sure that everyone in Dauntless heard that. For some reason I started to tense up and started getting really angry. That's never happened before, it couldn't be jealousy, could it? Well whatever it is I could honestly punch his face into the ground right now. I look over at Tris and see her tense up.

"I'm HAPPILY taken, sorry" Tris says with pride.

"He doesn't have to know!" He calls back to Tris. Calm down Tobias, Calm down.

"Oh trust me, her boyfriend isn't someone you want to mess with, he can beat me up and I ranked first in my initiation" I say through my teeth.

"I think I can take him, I'd do anything that Six asks me to" He purrs then winks at Tris.

"Then get to work and stop trying to flirt with me. Key word being try because you're failing at it" she retorts, that's the girl that I love. I do love her I just can't say it to her, she still makes me so nervous but I've never been so sure of something in my entire life.


	3. Amelia Knows Everything

Tobias' POV

I can see that all the initiates are doing well, except for Amelia who keeps trying to get my attention, I noticed this because she keeps asking for my help every 5 minutes. I find it funny because every year since I have been training the initiates there is at least one person trying to get my attention but it has only ever worked for one person and she wasn't even trying to get my attention. I roll my eyes as I see Amelia's hand shoot up like it was on fire –yet again- and before I can help her I see Tris walking over, she must have noticed that she keeps asking for help.

"Yes Amelia, what's wrong?"

"Oh... umm I wanted to ask Four something" I hear her reply.

I laugh because I know that this isn't going to end well but I still want to listen.

"Honey." I try to not laugh at Tris' sass "Flirting isn't the way to get up higher in the ranks and he is way too old for you!"

'I know for sure this isn't going to end well' I repeat in my head.

"What are you jealous because I have a better chance of getting with him than you? You know he will never be anything but your work partner" Amelia says practically spitting out the words like she is knows everything.

'Oh wow!' I think

"Yep. Okay but just remember-"

"Six, can I have your help here for a minute" I cut her off before she can say or do anything she will regret.

"Okay, time for lunch. You have an hour break and then meet us back here" I inform the initiates while Tris makes her way to stand next to me.

"Hey babe? You need to calm down" I tell Tris once the initiates have left the training room

"I am not going to 'calm down' when someone is flirting with my boyfriend" she reprimands.

I grab her hips and pull her closer to me, and I tilt my head down she our foreheads are touching.

"Um, I don't really know how to say this Tris, I've been meaning to say this for a long time so I'm just going to say it. Beatrice Prior, I love you will all my heart. I honestly don't know where I would be if I didn't find you, you're the only girl that I have ever been with and the only girl I will ever be with. I love you so much and I know I've almost taken a year to say it but I had to make sure that it was real, and although I found that out a few months into our relationship I just couldn't manage to say it. But I'm saying it now and I love you with all of my heart Beatrice. I would never leave you, because I love you!" I promise her

"I love you too" she says with tears streaming down her face,

She kisses me with so much passion, we hear the door open, which causes us to jump apart and all we see is Uri fake gagging and yelling "Get a fricken room!" We really needed a break from children like Uri. "I was instructed to go find you because it is already ten minutes into lunch" We walk into the dining room and plonk ourselves down say the table saying Hi to all our friends.

"How has the first day of training your initiates been?" I ask Lauren and Uriah

"They're good" Lauren replies "what about yours?"

"Some are better than others" Tris says while shooting me a look

I give her a smile and get up.

"You want me to get you some food?" I ask Tris nicely.

"Um, do you even have to ask that question?" She says being cheeky. I walk over and stand in line to get us food.

I walk back over with our food and sit down to eat. I check my watch after we have finished eating and talking to everyone else and I see that it has already been 55 minutes.

"Ah guys we have to get to the initiates it has been fifty-five minutes!" I say while rushing them.

"Oh crud!" Tris says. We quickly clean our dishes and walk out the door towards the training room.

We get there luckily before the initiates, but as soon as we started to talk about rankings the initiates all walk in extremely loud with chatter.

"Okay, now we are going to learn to throw knives. Follow us!" I direct the initiates. We get to the knife throwing room and lay out the knives on the table.

"Do you want to show the initiates how good your aim is?" Tris whispers to me and then winks.

"Obviously!"

"Six, could you please stand in front of the target" I say as all the initiates look at me with a panicked expression.

"Gladly" she says eyeing Amelia as she walks to the target. "But don't hit me this time!"

"What, but this is your first year training. How has he hit you already" Elaine says looking at Tobias with an alarmed look on her face.

"Oh yeah, he threw knives at me during initiation and cut my ear" she informs the initiates.

"I only nicked it!" I retaliate

"Okay, okay just get on with it" she says as she stands still.

I collect the knives and stand at the throwing line. I throw he first knife and it hits the board 3 inches from her left arm, the second one flies through my fingers and hovers 2 inches above her head. The third one, I twist through my fingers and then I throw it. It lands between her right arm and her hip, only centimetres away from skimming her hip. She walks off skipping toward us. I can't help but chuckle at her childish behaviour.

I take my focus off my beautiful girlfriend and look at the initiates that all look like ghosts.

"Get your knives and start throwing" she tells the initiates.

They don't move

"Now!" She yells and all the initiates scatter towards the table with the knives. "How was that?" She says in a childish voice

"Perfect, just like you" I whisper to her as I watch her blush and then laugh

Tris' POV

I laugh at my boyfriend until I am interrupted with someone calling my name.

"Six?!" Amelia says

"Yes, Amelia?" I ask while approaching her.

"I wasn't impressed" she says quietly "why don't you throw some knives Six?" She says loudly trying to catch me out. Everyone stops what they are doing to watch me

"Sure" I say shrugging my shoulders, I turn around to go to the table where the knives are. I pick up six and walk to a spare target.

I throw all six knives and they all land in the dead centre of the red target. Everyone is dumbfounded but then start clapping, everyone but Amelia.

After the day of training is done we head to dinner and sit with our friends, they hardly notice us because they are talking really loudly to themselves.

"I am going to get us dinner, okay?" Tobias says before leaving.

"Oh, hey Tris. Where is Four and how long have you been there for?" Christina says as the rest of the group finally notice me.

"Hey guys, um he is just grabbing our dinner and we only just got here don't worry" I reply as I see Tobias approaching our table.

"Hey guys" he says waving to the group.

"Okay so, we were thinking after dinner we come back to my house and play Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke informs us.

"Okay sure, we will just finish dinner, get changed and then come to your apartment Zeke" Tobias answers him.

After we finish dinner we head back to the apartment to get changed.

"Hey Four I am going to go to Chris' to get dressed see you at Zeke's" I say and head out the door. I walk down to Christina's apartment and go to knock on the door, but then the door opens and Chris drags me inside.

"I knew you would come" she says "okay we need layers lots of layers!"

"Um Chris what is Candor or Dauntless?" I ask clueless

"God stiff!" We laugh "the game is truth or dare. Candor being truth and Dauntless being dare. If you do not complete the dare or answer the question truthfully then you have to remove an article of clothing not including shoes or socks"

We head out of the apartment and find our way to Zeke's apartment.

"It's hot Chris" I complain because I am wearing tights, and a skirt over the top, a singlet, a cardigan, a scarf, a sports bra and then a cute bra and panties. She decided that it would be no fun if we wore too many layers.

We walk to the door of Zeke and Shauna's apartment and knock, Uriah greets us at the door and invites us in.

"About time" shouts Lynn

"Let the games begin" Zeke yells over everyone "I am going first because it is my apartment! Uri, old brother old pal. Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless" he says proudly "I ain't no Pansycake!"

"I dare you to...


End file.
